1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible heat pipe, more specifically, a structure has a flexible heat pipe disposed between a heat source and a heat sink for conducting the heat and allowing the heat dissipation device to be placed in any proper and ventilating area for rapidly dissipating the heat and efficiently lowering the temperature.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Accordingly, in order to solve the overheat problem of a computer component, usually a heat sink device is additionally installed thereon to outwardly diffuse the generated heat through the heat sink device. A conventional heat sink device comprises a fan and a heat sink, wherein the fan is fixedly screwed to the heat sink and the base plate of the heat sink presses the electronic component, thereby the high temperature generated during the operation of the electronic component can be dissipated since the fan conducts the air inwardly and the heat sink conducts the heat outwardly. This kind of hear sink device does have the efficiency of heat dissipation; however, since the base plate of the heat sink has to directly press the electronic component and the absorbed heat to be diffused by the heat sink forms hot air blowing to and fro inside the compute, the effect of heat dissipation is not desirable; furthermore, the fan makes noises in operation and that bothers the user a lot. Therefore, another manufacturer offered an improved heat sink of a heat-pipe style which has a heat pipe disposed between the heat sinks or on the bottom portion of the heat sinks; the principle of the heat sink is to dispose a metal pipe with working fluid to conduct both air and fluid heat transferring and with a capillary structure having a metal mesh for capillary action; under low temperature and low pressure, the air and fluid in the heat pipe is balanced; when one end absorbs the heat, the working fluid closer to that end evaporates due to instant heat absorption; this rapid gasification raises the pressure, pushes the air to flow toward another end and also liberates the heat in liquefaction; the liquefied working fluid, through the capillary action of the capillary structure, flows back to the original heat-absorbing end for conducting another gasification in heat absorbing so as to achieve the effect of rapid heat transferring through cycling operation and the heat is evenly distributed to the heat sink to be diffused through the air; that means, the high heat conduction of the heat pipe conducts the absorption of the heat source and evenly distributes it to the heat sink to be further diffused by the air. The heat pipe structure is capable of solving the shortcomings of uneven heat conduction and noise generation, the heat sink of heat-pipe device does not require fan installation, however, the heat pipe must be directly inserted and pressed to the heat source and it is unable to be disposed around or overhead; the industrials often find it troublesome in locating the heat sink device; furthermore, the heat pipe is disposed with the heat sink in the same sealed computer case and has limited space to contact with the air, therefore the heat is unable to be rapidly diffused, none the less, that causes undesirable heat dissipation and fails to achieve an ideal effect of heat dissipation, lower the temperature of the heat source and is subject to burn and damage the parts as well as shorten the useful lives thereof.
In view of the shortcomings of the inefficiency of heat dissipation and the structural design of the conventional heat sink device, the inventor of the present invention, researched various methods to solve the problems, after continuous researches and improvements, finally culminated in a flexible heat pipe structure with rapid heat dissipation effect and the heat sink thereof can be disposed in any proper ventilating area.
Specifically, the present invention mainly has a heat pipe disposed between a heat source and a heat sink; the middle segment of the said heat pipe is a flexible hose made of various vacuum-pressed, air-pressed or oil-pressed high pressure pipes with a capillary structure disposed on the inner tube walls therein and connects with metal tubes at two ends by means of lashing rings; a flexible heat pipe formed accordingly can be adjusted toward any direction, placed over various parts inside a computer and respectively assembled to the heat source (the heating portion) as well as the heat sink (the cooling portion). For example, the heat pipe at the end connecting with the heat source CPU is a bent pipe in a horn shape with a narrow top and a wide bottom to define a heat pipe seat; the bottom portion is flat and extends outwardly from the circumference thereof to form a circular absorbing disc for facilitating the firm attachment between the heat pipe seat and the CPU; for conveniencing the assembling and fastening, a fastening rest is inserted and pressed on the heat absorbing disc for rotating the angle and adjusting the direction of the heat pipe; a retainer is further placed over the fastening rest and hooked with the hook block of the CPU foot stand to finish a fastened assembly; the cooling end of the heat pipe at the end connecting with the heat sink is designed either as an insert tube correspondingly to the shape of the heat sink to be inserted to an insert hole of the heat sink or as a flat shape to be attached to the bottom end of the heat sink; the said heat sink can be mounted in any proper and ventilating area, especially on the outer side of the case of the computer main set for directly contacting with the air to rapidly diffuse the heat and to end the situation of cumulating the heat on the electronic component so as to achieve the effect of space utilization, best heat dissipation and further maintain the useful life of the product.
Therefore, the primary objective of the present invention is to provide a flexible heat pipe structure by disposing a flexible hose to place the heat pipe structure over the parts inside the computer so as to mount the heat sink in any proper ventilating area not limited by the installation space but for achieving the best efficiency of heat dissipation.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a flexible heat pipe structure by disposing the heat sink on the outer portion of the machine case for directly contacting with the air so as to eliminate the situation of heat cumulation for achieving the efficiency of rapid heat dissipation and maintaining the useful life of the product.
Yet another objective of the present invention is to provide a flexible heat pipe structure by forming the bottom end of the heat pipe seat into a heat absorbing disc to be assembled to the heat source to allow the absorbed heat from the electronic component to be conducted rapidly to the heat sink so as to achieve the effect of a fast heat distribution.
To enable a further understanding of the other objectives, the structure and features of the present invention, the brief description of the drawings below is followed by the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.